This Interagency Agreement provides funding from the National Institute of Aging (NIA), National Institutes of Health (NIH) to the U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID). Through USAID, NIA will provide funds to support three projects to highlight or further research on population aging globally and the impact of demographic transitions in the developing world.